


3, 2, 1!

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a mission -- get Stiles away from Beacon County for the best new year's eve that love can muster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3, 2, 1!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theboyinthehoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theboyinthehoodie).



> For a roleplay partner. Happy New Year, baby!

Derek and Stiles had traveled for miles upon miles in the Camaro since the late afternoon on this last day of the year. The road trip was Derek's idea and Stiles was going along without a fuss, for once. They had packed light and on Derek's insistence, Stiles had left the Sheriff a voicemail. They planned to be gone three days, tops, but getting sidetracked was always a possibility.

As the radio played classic rock at a volume that was gentle to most ears, Derek quietly kept his eyes on the highway as they drove up the rocky, swooping and curving coast of California. Earlier, Stiles had coaxed Derek into singing along with the music, and occasionally, they had stopped for food, to stretch their legs, and to catch a warm kiss on the chilly night. Despite the press to get to their destination before midnight, though, Derek was growing increasingly content as they put distance between them and Beacon County.

Chancing a sidelong glance, Derek saw that Stiles was still asleep, bundled up in his school hoodie and a thick jacket, with his head lolling against the seat with the slight sway of the car after coming around a curve. Stiles was muttering through a dream and Derek would think him cozy if not for the rosiness of his cold nose, which had Derek slowly reaching to increase temperature on the heated passenger seat. Derek smirked when Stiles cooed just before his mouth went slack and he slid further down the seat, stopped by the seatbelt Derek had insisted he use.

In the final half-hour of the year, the headlights slid over a welcome sign for Crescent City, California and Derek sighed in relief. He then smiled several minutes later as they neared the beach that Derek had scouted online. Coming here was both a whim and completely intentional. Derek wanted to treat Stiles to a trip up the coast and a short stay somewhere small, quiet, and generally off the map, but he'd never thought he'd get Stiles to leave so easily (an obvious underestimation.)

Crescent City was likely large for the area, of course, but compared to Beacon County? This was definitely the boonies.

Derek pulled the Camaro to a stop alongside the beach and away from the few revellers in the parking lot further ahead. He cut the engine and removed his seatbelt as he turned toward the passenger seat. Stiles groaned in protest as Derek's hands unbuckled his seatbelt and roused him out of deeper sleep than probably intended. Ruffling Stiles’ messy hair, Derek pointedly told him, “We’re here,” which sent a jolt through Stiles, who blinked in awe at his surroundings. Rolling his eyes, Derek grabbed a blanket from the Camaro's back seat and pushed it in Stiles’ direction.

Slipping on a jacket over his thin, black shirt, Derek climbed out of the car and breathed in the moist air of the foggy night. Stiles practically rolled out of the passenger seat before his feet hit the ground and he shot up to stretch. Derek watched as Stiles rattled with a shiver before yawning loudly and seemingly shaking himself awake as he smacked his lips for moisture.

"Come on," Derek urged as he rounded the car and held a hand out to Stiles. When their fingers touched, Derek led Stiles over the nearby guardrail and down the rocky embankment to stand on the beach in the moonlight pushing through the foggy night sky.

Pulling out his cellphone, Derek waited until there was only a minute remaining and replaced the phone in his pocket as he began the mental countdown. He turned to pull Stiles close and took the back of Stiles' neck in his hands. Stiles’ feathery locks teased Derek's fingers and he smirked as Stiles gave him a sleepy smile.

"Happy New Year," Derek muttered in a warm tone before wetting his lower lip as he leaned in to slot their mouths together. Stiles reciprocated the firmness of the kiss as he touched Derek's hands while there was an eruption of celebratory noise and singing in the distance.


End file.
